An absorbent article has an elongated elastic member such as a rubber thread that is adhered and fixed in a stretched state at an appropriate position so as to be enhanced in a property of fitting to the body of a wearer. In a tape-type disposable diaper, for example, a plurality of elongated elastic members is adhered and fixed in a front-back direction to an under side of an absorbent body on both sides of the diaper in the width direction, thereby to increase the absorbent body in a property of fitting to the body of a wearer.
Meanwhile, a disposable diaper for adults in particular, uses generally an absorbent pad on an inner surface thereof for absorption of urine in consideration of the frequency of diaper replacement (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 5, for example). In such a usage, an elastic member on an under side of the absorbent body in the diaper is utilized to fit the absorbent pad to the body of a wearer.
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-024308 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2005-287791 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2007-097619 A
Patent Document 4: JP 2007-097627 A
Patent Document 5: JP 2003-088547 A